With the ever increasing quantity of products and services being offered to consumers, substantial interest has been given to promotional display systems for advertising such products and services. In this regard, a wide variety of advertising displays and promotional literature has been created and distributed to consumers. However, due to the deluge of material to which average consumers are constantly exposed, greater emphasis has been placed upon developing eye-catching, visual displays and promotional material which will receive consumer attention, while also being easily transported and constructed for use.
Although various novelty products and printed displays have been created in an attempt to satisfy this demand, these prior art products have failed to provide the desired interest generating result with production costs which advertisers are capable of justifying. In attempting to generate a unique advertising display, some prior art products have employed complex folding systems which produce a three-dimensional display when unfolded or erected. However, in spite of the unique visual appearance generated by such products, the overall cost of production and complexity of assembly of these systems has prevented such prior art systems from becoming popular.
Other prior art displays have attempted to generate consumer interest by providing unique visual images or other indicia as an integral part of the display. However, these prior art attempts have also failed to generate the interest being sought, largely due to an inability to achieve an easily erected and employed product, which remains completely flat when folded.
In addition, a further area in which prior art products have failed to satisfy the needs of the users is the storage of small items. Whether these items are for display in a retail establishment or for storage of products or items to be given to individuals, the need for a storage/display system has long existed. In particular, prior art products have failed to provide a storage/display system which is capable of being folded into a completely flat configuration, when not in use, and then quickly and easily fully erected into a storage/display container for receiving, holding, and displaying any particular items to be retained therein.
A further problem which has continuously plagued prior art constructions is the area occupied by such prior art systems when fully erected. In this regard, most users have a minimum of space for positioning a storage/display container. However, the prior art products generally require substantially greater space or area than a consumer has available.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a printed advertising, promotional, display, or storage system which is capable of being produced at a reasonable cost and provides an exciting, interest-generating display and/or a storage system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printed advertising, promotional, display, or storage system having the characteristic features described above, which enables the user to quickly and easily erect the display/storage system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printed advertising, promotional, display, or storage system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of mass production and assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a printed advertising, promotional, display, or storage system having the characteristic features described above which provides a unique, eye-catching, exciting display which is shippable in a completely flat configuration and erectable into a three-dimensional holding system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printed advertising, promotional, display, or storage system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being vertically stacked in locked engagement with each other for enhancing and increasing the available space.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.